Gaming machines, such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. EGMs, especially microprocessor-based gaming machines that follow a client/server configuration, provide flexibility through software control and the ability to communicate data and download software from a supporting server. Servers and corresponding EGMs made by different manufacturers may be installed in a gaming network having a common communication bus. The different servers maintain a list of all supported EGMs and configuration information for each. The servers also have a role in implementing wagering rules promulgated by the governmental jurisdiction, rules by the owner of the gaming software, and rules by the casino owner. Although certain common communication and control standards, e.g. Gaming Standards Association's Game-to-System (G2S) protocol is recommended to be followed by manufacturers, the EGMs and/or servers of the different manufacturers may also implement supplemental communications, commands, and data structures that are proprietary to the manufacturer. Therefore, there is a need to manage communications and control among servers and EGMs made by different manufacturers in a common communication network in order to support communication and control defined by a standards entity without compromising proprietary functions and/or features of a manufacturer.